Minds on Edge
by DreamingEssence
Summary: On Hiatus/Teens embark on a classic good vs evil plot in this Alternate Universe adventure! They each have different powers and use them to find out who or what is trying to kill them off. They will have to train to use their powers to protect themselves and their families. They'll find out the answers with their minds on edge. AU Oc's and Bleach characters/ Some pairings possible
1. Meet the crew

(Alternate Universe Fanfiction- Featuring Bleach characters, Angel's character Melek, My characters Riina and Genkaku, and also Purpleme12's character Tsuki. Written by me, Pinkie111)

Minds on Edge

Chapter one: Meet the crew

A cold and relentless chill filled the air. The girl's eyes widened as she felt the coldness sweep over her. It was like a thousand needles were stabbed into the back of her spine. The chill spread as goose bumps over her arms and legs. Making the small peach fuzz on them stand on edge. The coldness felt like a barrier, or better yet a wave of freezing water. The coldness surrounded her throat and made it impossible to breathe.

Her mouth gaped open to scream but she couldn't vocalize a single sound because the cold had frozen her throat and lungs. Then her cheeks became cold and her eyes after that. They were frozen right over and pretty soon she was so cold that she felt her consciousness begin to dissolve.

Images flashed through her head. A tall woman with long blonde braided hair, strolled across the sidewalk at night. The next image showed that the woman was on the ground covered in blood. Her hands were sprawled out to her sides. Her eyes were wide open in fear but she was obviously dead. The next image was of a black van that was nearly invisible in the night.

"And that is all for the news for this morning, make sure to stay tuned for the update later at noon. I'm Dai Aki, signing out." The voice made the young female come back to her senses. She blinked a few times.

There was a fuzzy and small television to her right on top of a modest stand. It hummed in and out of tune. Switching from the news channel to a game show. All of it was in a dull black and white. The old television sputtered and paused many times but that was enough to bring her out of her…. Her situation.

The young female felt warmth under her hands. It was the warm water she was running only a moment earlier while she was doing the dishes. Now the warm water felt too hot. She pulled her hands out quickly and saw that her fingers were bright red. Smoke steamed off of the bubble filled water.

She sighed and used a rag on the side of the sink to dry off her stinging hands. Then proceeded to turn the water to cooler water and stick her hands under the faucet. The stinging was going away steadily, thankfully. She picked up the sponge that floated in the water and continued doing the dishes.

Why was she handling this situation so calmly? Hadn't she just nearly experienced death in a cold environment? The answer to the last question was a certain no. She hadn't nearly experienced death and she had never left the warm kitchen that she stood in now.

The situation that momentarily kept her distracted was something that happened normally. She shook it off her mind with a simple sigh that escaped her lips. She finished the dishes just in time to see the sun rising up.

There was a heaviness in her eyes. She was tired by the looks of the grey bags under her eyes. She closed her orbs lightly and rubbed them with the back of her hands. The kitchen was now much more quiet without the sound of running water. There were only little fuzzy whispers coming from the tv that she turned off quickly by turning one of the knobs on the side.

Her eyes were opened and revealed a deep red. That was their color, as strange as it sounded, a deep red. Not only were her eyes red but also her hair. Neither of which were dyed like many rumored they were. She was born with both red hair and red eyes.

She yawned and turned around to go finished getting ready. On the top of her list was waking her brother, which she responsibly did every morning. But there was an entire list of things she did in the morning. She had to get dressed and ready for school, she had to do the dishes, she had to clean the living room which no matter how hard she tried was always a dump. And then there was her older brother that she had to wake up on top of all that.

She exited the kitchen and crossed through the small living room which smelled like last night's Chinese take-out. The couches were covered in old blankets that needed to be washed and the coffee table was covered by trash. The floor was surprisingly clean though, with only a few spilled noodles on them.

Eventually the red head made it past the living room and down the hallway. The first door on her left belonged to the bathroom. The next was also on her left and that room belonged to her brother. She sighed as she walked down the hallway. 'Why do I have to so this every morning?' She complained groggily in her mind. The sound of a few clocks ticked as she walked.

Finally, she turned left and turned the knob to the door simultaneously. Immediately, she smelled a damp odor of sweat and dirty clothes. The clothes were scattered on the floor, nearly covering the entire rug. And on a single twin bed against the opposite wall, lay a being half way sprawled out under the covers.

He snored lightly, but his peaceful composure didn't fool the young female. No she knew him all too well to be fooled by his calm sleeping aura. She walked over the clothes and over to her brother. She leaned over his bed and opened the black curtains that sealed off the light. The morning's rays came in strongly because like the kitchen, his room faced the east.

"Wake up Genkaku." She said in a groggy tone.

No reply came from the sleeping teenager. He continued snoring softly.

"HEY GET UP LAZY!" She shouted and pounded her elbow deep into his side. She had little patience for him.

This had gotten his attention. "HEY!" He shouted as he sat up. His black short hair was ruffled and messy from his sleep. His eyes squinted open though it looked painful for them to be open by the red veins in them.

The female backed away as he tried to punch her but failed and landed on the ground. He groaned loudly. Then he stood up and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell, Riina." He huffed as he stopped rubbing them. "Do you really want me to kill you this early in the morning?"

Riina, the red head, crossed her arms. Her small figure was no match for her brother's. Genkaku was nearing six feet tall and had a muscular figure. Which was fully apparent because he refused to sleep with a shirt on, nor did e accept wearing pants to sleep. He only wore black boxers and a silver chain necklace around his neck.

As he finished rubbing his eyes, they were much more revived when he opened them. His eyes were purely black, but nowhere near lifeless or cold as one might expect. Instead his eyes were playful or angry or both at the same time. Right now they were filled with anger.

"Well you didn't wake up." Riina said simply and began to walk toward the door. "And if you actually set your alarm clock I wouldn't have to wake you up in the first place!"

"Why I even need to wake up?" He mumbled and fell back into bed. A loud squeak came from it because he laid on it.

Riina twirled back around. "You have to go to school, idiot!"

"You're in a really bad mood this morning…" He retorted as he flung his black blanket covers over his head.

"I wouldn't be in a bad mood if you had done the dishes last night like you promised!" She yelled at him.

"I was too tired." He moaned.

Riina frowned. "You weren't the only one, now get dressed. We're not going to be late again!" She rushed out of his room and slammed the door.

* * *

"Father!" Came a cheery voice. Then there were sounds of footfalls on the newly mopped wooden floors. A bamboo door slid open in a rush and let in a cool breeze. It was still autumn thank goodness, otherwise it'd be a terribly cold draft.

The woman stood there who had opened the door. Her body was illuminated by the light behind her coming from the garden. They didn't have an original house like others in Japan, they had an traditional house. It was actually a large place and had separate rooms and even a garden.

They were not a rich family but they were well off. They had a few waterfalls and streams in their garden and lanterns that lit the area at night. It was a serene place.

The woman didn't bother wasting any time and walked into the dark room. In her hands was a bowl of soup. The aroma filled the room and livened it up.

Her father, sat up from his bed and rubbed his nose. "Careful I just mopped the floor."

"Wha-" The girl suddenly slipped from side to side and scrambled to keep up straight. Eventually she slid into the bed and laughed nervously. "Oh right. Here." She used the bed to help her from falling as she made it to his side of the bed.

He coughed into his fist. "Thank you Princess." He took the soup with his shaky hands.

That of course was not the girl's name. The girl's name was Tsuki, Tsuki Mirra. And in bed was her father. She looked at him with compassionate eyes. He was a handsome man in his early thirties, with a pointy chin and heart shaped face. His cheek bones stood out because of his condition, making him look a little sickly.

He used to be muscular but now his body was thin and frail. Like Tsuki, he had bright blue hair. Only his eyes were not baby blue like Tsuki's, they were golden. Warm and golden. Her father, Kaede Mirra, was ill. He had been that way for many years but for the past few months he had been getting worse. He could no longer get out of bed by himself.

Tsuki handed him the spoon. "Do you need me to feed you?" She asked shyly. She hated imposing on his pride like that but if he needed help…

"No no. I'm fine ya know. I'm feeling better today." He smiled sweetly.

'You've been saying that for three months father…' Tsuki looked down at his bed. "I'll open your windows now if you want."

"That would be wonderful but watch out for the wet fl-"

"AHHK!" Came a squeal.

"Tsuki!" Kaede placed his soup on the end table quickly and took off his covers. He gripped unto the bed as he swung his feet over the edge of his bed.

"No father, I'm fine!" She said quickly and got up to a sitting position. Yup, she had tripped. She had hurt her face a little because of it too.

He smiled as he stood up slowly. "Let me just check on you."

"No, don't get up!" Tsuki quickly stood up and rushed to him. She held unto his hands to give him balance.

"Why are you so worried Tsuki? I'm fine." He coughed a little but smiled genuinely. His golden eyes were so kind.

Tsuki's blue eyes wavered from uncertainty. "I know but you…" She quickly stopped herself from saying any more.

She felt his arms embrace her. Her head came to his chest because he was much taller than her. She felt her eyes water a little and she hugged him back, cuddling against him. He stroked her silky blue hair, "It'll be alright princess." He reassured. "We'll be alright." He pulled her away from him and smiled, "Now you go get ready for school."

"Yes father." She smiled.

"And don't lose that smile, Tsuki." He placed his hand under her chin.

* * *

"I'm headin out now." The male said as he swung a bag over his shoulder. He looked back as he placed his hand on the door knob. "Come on Sunshine, you don't wanna be late do you?" He awaited for his sister to come down from the stairs. He heard the patter of her feet as she began to descend from them.

"Yeah yeah, you don't need to remind me." She huffed as she stormed down from the stair case. Her brown hair was a little tuffled from the rush and her chocolate eyes were distressed. Mostly because she was so flustered. She had on the traditional school uniform, a white polo shirt with a silver cardigan and blue striped tie. All along with a white skirt that was halfway toward her knees.

His uniform matched hers, a white polo that was hidden under a silver jacket and blue striped tie. He of course wore grey pants and not a skirt. They both had the school emblems stitched to the right of their chest pockets.

She was putting on her knee long black socks as she stumbled down the stair case. She then leaned against the wall to finish putting it on, and then the other. Along with two brown buckled shoes. She sighed and straightened her hair as she stood up. "Alright let's go." She picked up her bag that was near the male's feet.

"Bye Melek, Ichigo!" Yuzu, their youngest sister, waved. She had prepared breakfast for them earlier and still had on an apron. She had blonde hair that was in two pig tails, her school didn't start till an hour later so she wasn't in her school uniform yet.

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah." He already opened the door and had a foot out. He didn't look like his siblings, he had bright orange hair, the one who looked like him the closest was Melek and that was because they had the same brown eyes.

"Ichigo, don't let anything happen to my dearest Melek!" The father, Isshin whined. "Bye sweetie, I'll miss you!"

"Shut up ya old man!" Ichigo retorted and was now all the way out on the side walk.

"Bye again!" Melek smiled a little as she closed the door to stop the cooler air from coming into the house. She hadn't seen Karin, their other younger sister, out that morning. She must have still been sleeping.

"Hey wait up." Melek ordered as she jogged up to her older brother.

Ichigo didn't respond with anything as the two of them walked. The sun was shining brightly, halfway blinding them even with their backs turned to it. They continued to walk in the colder weather but by no means was the cold weather unbearable. Leaves on the trees had started changing color but only slightly.

The crisp air surrounded them in the form of an autumn breeze. Ichigo felt chills up his spine. And with that he felt a little uneasy, maybe today was somehow going to be different than the others. He had no clue how but just something that morning was too perfect. Something bad was bound to happen…

Their school was a normal Japanese public school. It was a four story building that looked very plain. It was all grey with a few trees and grass spread around it. It had many windows and one main door that everyone would use to go through to their classes.

Everyone wore uniforms because the teachers claimed it was a sign of unity. And all the students were placed into classes based on age. The oldest of the highschool students had classes on the top fourth floor of the building. And the rest went down accordingly.

The oldest were known as first years, because they had only one year left to go before they graduated. The first years were broken up into five classes randomly since there were over a hundred of them. Each class had about twenty students.

One certain class was a teacher named Makato. He was one of the stricter teachers and truthfully not many students liked him. Some wanted to pull pranks on him but he was a smart guy, he caught any and every student who ever played a trick on him. He ended up punishing them harshly. So any student brave enough to challenge his authority was in for a world of hurt.

RIIING! The school bell went off. Some of the students who were outside cursed and sped inside knowing they were already late.

"Ya hear that?" Ichigo asked as they were nearing the school. "The bell went off."

"Great." She hissed.

"Well if we don't want Mr. Makato to get at us we're gonna have to…" Ichigo didn't have to finish his sentence.

Melek gripped unto her bag. "Dang it, it's too early…" She grumbled. "There's no use complaining let's go."

**Meanwhile, inside of Makato's classroom.**

"Genkaku Asuka."

"Yo." Came a voice at the front of the class. Then some giggles from girls in the room. Riina rolled her eyes.

"A simple here will do, Mr. Asuka." Makato eyes him. Genkaku sat on the row closest to the window and the second seat back behind another student. He didn't wear his silver jacket like the other males in the class room, he simply wore the polo shirt and a very loose tie that hadn't really been tied up correctly. He also unbuttoned some of the top buttons of the polo.

He leaned back in his chair a little lazily. His eyes looked like they were aloft, maybe he was deep in thought.

"Riina Asuka." Mr. Makato continued with his roll call.

"Here." She said in a monotone voice. Sure she hated this class as much as everyone else but she wasn't going to disturb everyone with her bad behavior or attitude. Although she didn't know it, many of the people in the class room already knew well of her attitude.

"Aki Baji." He continued calling names.

Riina looked down at her desk, she stopped paying attention since her name was already called, there was no need to listen anymore. She used her first finger to draw invisible images on her desk.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Another meaningless name to her, until she felt a slight breeze. It was weird that there was a breeze inside the building like that. She looked behind her, a few seats down there was a male she hadn't noticed before. A young man with orange spiked hair.

Had he been in that seat the whole time? She didn't remember him being there. Then again, Riina never paid much attention to people in the first place. She turned back around minding her own business once again.

"Here." Came his voice from far behind.

"Melek Kurosaki." He added a check mark with a pen to the clip board just as he did to every name that he called.

"Here." Came a groan from the back.

Riina didn't want to look back but in her mind told the woman, 'Yeah, you're not alone. No one wants to be here.'

"Tsuki Mirra."

"Here!" Came a cheery voice from the back.

Just another name. Riina closed her eyes.

"Alright since everyone is here, we'll continue with the lesson. Turn your Language books to page twelve." He instructed. A few moans. "If anyone wants to moan again there will be extra homework tonight." He huffed.

His nonchalant attitude to torturing students with home work was sickening. What was he? Insane? Riina sighed as she got out her book and flipped to page twelve.

* * *

After a few lectures, it was nearing time for lunch. He closed the book he was reading from with a snap. His old face was serious and he had on clear reading glasses. He took them off swiftly. "Class, I'd like to announce…"

There was some snoring.

"Mr. Asuka, if you want detention from lunch you're heading in the right direction." He said calmly as he suddenly slammed a book on the desk in front of the teenager.

"Huh, what? I was paying attention…" He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"For repeatedly lying and for disrupting the class, you get detention for lunch today. Maybe you should think about your actions." He said as he sighed and picked up his book. He took a step away and recomposed himself. "Now then, I'd like to congratulate the following students for their outstanding grades and intellectual prowess. Ichigo Kurosaki, Sai Katsu, Hiro Aki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Melek Kurosaki."

'Melek? Was she the one who groaned when her name was called? How could someone like that be smart?' Riina wondered curiously.

"For your achievements I have submitted you all to the academic board of directors, they'll be keeping an eye on each of you, and if you continue to do well they'll-" His voice suddenly stopped.

There was a long pause before he continued and some people looked at him with curious eyes. Maybe he had something on his mind? Maybe he had lost track of his thoughts? That wasn't like Mr. Makato…. "As I was saying," He continued and cleared his throat. "To those of you who have been named, the directors will be keeping an eye on you. They'll be watching you while you sleep." He said casually.

Some people looked at each other. What did he just say? They whispered among themselves. They probably imagined it right?

"Furthermore, they'll watch you while you're in the shower. So if I were you I'd cover yourselves up. Also make sure to watch your backs as you exit the room because I have a special eye for some of you young ones…" He said and winked.

Some of the males began to laugh hysterically while the girl's mouths gaped open in shock. Some even covering their mouths with their hands and blushing a little. Was this man a pervert? They wondered.

Riina face palmed. "Genkaku you idiot!" She said aloud but in a whisper. Of course she was a row to the right of him and several seats back.

Genkaku looked back at Riina with a smirk, he had heard her quiet voice though there was much laughter in the room. "What?" He mouthed without saying anything.

"Stop it right now!" She mouthed. She used made fists with her hands.

He smirked. "Yeah, yeah just one more thing."

"Genkaku!" She whispered but then she noticed a few people staring so she relaxed.

"Class shut up! I'm talking! I need to add that Genkaku, you no longer have detention. Everyone go to lunch early!" The teacher proclaimed and threw his pen into the air.

The class got up out of their seats, a few of them were scared and rushed out the door. Others were concerned and whispered among themselves. Riina picked up her brown shoulder bag and swung it over, placing her books into them. She rushed over to Genkaku with fire in her eyes.

"What was that for? You're making everyone concerned!" She said as she walked up.

"You need to relax. No one cares, and now look at 'em, they're all happy they got out to lunch." He laughed.

Riina shook her head. "I swear it's like dealing with a little kid." She murmured.

He shrugged as he finished packing his books. "Whatever shorty, let's go to lunch."

At the back of the class, "Hey did you notice what Mr. Makato was saying? I knew there was something wrong with that guy!" Melek crossed her arms. Her bag was already packed and she was carrying it in her right hand.

Ichigo shrugged. "I wasn't really paying attention." He yawned a little and picked up his bag. "Any way let's just go to lunch." He caught something in his side vision, one girl was still in the room. She didn't move, she just sat there, looking at her desk. She didn't even move.

"Have you seen her before?"

Melek looked behind her toward the girl. "Tsuki? Yeah she's kind of new." She answered.

Ichigo began to walk toward her. He wasn't the type of guy who felt sorry for someone who sat alone in the back of the class but, he wasn't the type to just let someone be all alone like that either. Melek followed behind him closely. "Hey." Ichigo said as he approached the girl.

She jumped up, making him take a step back in surprise. "Oh hey! I didn't see you there!" She waved quickly and smiled. The girl had medium long, wavy blue hair. It was strange to see a color like that but he'd never judge her for it. He had bright orange hair so he wasn't one to talk. She surprised him though and he smiled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah." He placed a hand behind his head. "Uh, anyway, I saw you sitting back here and all and thought maybe you'd wanna hang out with me and my sis?"

The girl picked up her small bag. "You know what, that'd be great!" She stopped smiling and was suddenly very serious. She looked from side to side as she leaned in and whispered. "You guys aren't aliens trying to kidnap me right? Cuz, I know karate!" She demonstrated and kicked her desk lightly.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "No." He answered quickly.

Melek crossed her arms. "What kind of crazy idea is that?" She retorted.

"Oh it's not crazy, they're real." She pointed above her head.

* * *

Riina licked her vanilla ice cream as she trotted down the hallway. The people who passed by her either gave her a mean glare or looked away instantly. She continued to lick her ice cream. Their behavior was obvious. She had no idea why people didn't like her or were scared of her.

She shook her head, no she did know. There were several reasons for each. Mostly the girls would give her menacing looks because she was always around Genkaku. Some of them refused to believe he was her brother and that they were actually dating- which made them jealous. Riina had tried talking to them but no one wanted to listen.

The thought of her dating her brother made her want to throw up. He followed behind her relaxed as can be, nodding to a few of the females who passed by him and they in turn squealed like little girls.

"I'm surprised you don't use mind control on those girls to make them like you." Riina sighed.

"Heh, my charm controls their mind alone." He bragged.

Another two females whispered to each other as they saw the male and then when Genkaku winked, one of them fainted.

"Oh gosh." Riina growled. "You're so full of yourself." She whispered so he couldn't hear her. Then there was the reason why some of them were scared of her. Maybe it was her personality? As she recalled, she had beat up a few guys who had picked on her early in high school but that was a long time ago. She wasn't going to pumble anyone unless they made fun of her so why were they scared?

They had made fun of her because she was short. Riina was four foot eleven inches tall. She was very short in other words, especially for being 16. Genkaku was somewhat tall compared to other guys but some were taller than him. He was 17, a year and a month older.

Riina made it to the cone of her vanilla ice cream and took a bite out of it. "Where are we going again Genkaku?" She asked as she looked back.

"What? I was following you." He responded and leaned forward a little. He looked around. "Well looks like we're almost to the courtyard, wanna head there?"

Riina nodded. "Why not." She continued walking.

**Outside in the courtyard…**

"And then I tripped and fell but it was okay because Mr. Cupcakes lifted me back up! Then we went and kicked all of the alien's butts!" Tsuki said triumphantly. "Then I woke up!"

Ichigo nodded with a little bit of sweat on his forehead. "Yeah… okay." He said.

'She's insane.' Melek thought as she continued to eat her salad that her sister had packed.

Two people came out to the courtyard as well. There were many people there already so it wasn't unusual. These two, they were well known in the school. Riina and Genkaku. Genkaku, many girls liked him because of his demeanor and good looks, and then Riina. Not many people liked her but Melek could sympathize with that. Melek wasn't very liked either.

Ichigo on the other hand, was a mellow guy. Not too many people knew of him but the ones who did really enjoyed his company. She smiled as she thought of him, he was a nice guy. She then heard something, shouting?

Ichigo and Tsuki heard it to, they stood up at the same time. They looked to where the scene was erupting from. There in the corner of the courtyard! A fight broke out between three strong males and one smaller one.

"What's going on?" Tsuki quickly questioned but Melek and Ichigo…. They were no longer there!

"Who's the wise guy now huh?!" Came a shout from one of the gruffer looking ones. He was pinning down the young male while the other two beat in his face. Suddenly the one on top was pulled off!

He flew backwards a few feet from the force and landed hard on the ground. "Gah!" He yelped and stood up. "Hey who did that?!" He shouted. There was a male in front of him, "Sunshine get one of the others." He said. It was a guy his age with orange hair. It was Ichigo! How did he and Melek get there so quickly?

"Gotcha." Melek nodded and pushed off one of the other bad guys. She dragged him easily with a finger. The guy squealed as he was dragged off by the woman.

"Genkaku, we've gotta do something!" Riina said quickly, she was over by the scene too.

Genkaku sighed. "I'm not really into getting in other people's battles. They look like they've got it."

Riina crossed her arms.

"Fine." He sighed. He pointed his finger at the last thug who was beating up the boy and then looked to have drawn a circle with his finger. The thug got off of the boy and began beating himself up. "Better?" Genkaku smirked.

Riina huffed. "Well it works." She smiled. "Thanks."

Genkaku shrugged. "Woulda went over there and beat him to a pulp but it isn't worth my time."

Riina watched the other two, a girl with brown hair and one with orange hair talk to the other males. They weren't beating them up like she thought. They simply talked to them but the men were persistent and eventually the two of them threw them into the ground. They did it at the same time with ease and they fell into the ground unconscious.

Riina meanwhile, was already rushing over to the young male who had been beaten up.

"Hey you alright?" Riina kneeled down next to him. The boy had scruffed white hair and dark turquoise eyes. He had blood coming down from his mouth and his polo shirt was ripped and his tie was torn too. He sat up immediately and wiped his mouth.

Soon Riina was joined by Melek and Ichigo. "Hey you alright?" Ichigo repeated.

"You have no business getting rid of them like that." The boy said and stood up continuing to wipe his bloody mouth but now it was reduced to just a bruise. "I had everything figured out." He said quickly.

"Didn't look like it." Ichigo said and crossed his arms.

"That's because you-"

"What's going on out here?" A teacher quickly ran up to the group, she was a female. She had on heels and had black hair pulled into a bun. "Did you five beat him up?!" She gasped. Tsuki was now over there with the crowd looking at what had happened and Genkaku wasn't anywhere near them but was somehow managed to be put with the group.

"No there was-" Melek began to say but the teacher interrupted.

"There's no excuses, all of you into the office now!" She demanded.

* * *

"Riina Asuka." Riina said while placing her knees up near her chest. She smiled wearily. "Who are you guys?" Riina had seen them in the battle, she wanted to know what their deal was, how were they that strong… how were they so fast?

They were all in the office now, just waiting outside while the teacher explained the situation to the head principle. The office was dark because the blinds over the windows were closed. The office was quiet though and there was only the sound of ticking from the clocks.

Each of them had a seat to sit in and all of them felt a little unjustified because all they had done was watch/help and this was what happened to them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange haired male said. He closed his eyes.

"Melek Kurosaki." The female with brown hair said with a nod.

"Is anybody going to ask me for my name?" A girl with blue hair crossed her arms and squinted with disgust.

"What is your name?" Riina asked her specifically.

"Tsuki Mirra!" She said happily.

"Now that we all know each other-" Riina was interrupted by Tsuki.

"Who's this dude?!" She asked and pointed to her right.

Riina squinted. "Hey you wanna introduce yourself 'dude'."

Genkaku rested in his chair and narrowed his eyes. "Not really interested."

Riina shook her head. "That's Genkaku." She said.

Suddenly the teacher came out. "Alright, have fun explaining to the principle why you-"

She stopped and froze for a second.

"Is there something wrong?" Melek was impatient.

"No not at all." The teacher smiled. "You're all free to go!"

Genkaku smirked.

Riina stood up. "Come on guys."

"But wait didn't she just…" Melek was confused.

Tsuki stood up and smiled, "Aw sweet! I knew my cutie face worked! It's very convincing you know!"

Genkaku squinted. He then stood up and began to walk out of the office. "You guys stay here and she'll change her mind in a few seconds. You don't wanna get suspended, then I suggest ya leave."

Riina nodded to Ichigo and Melek.

Ichigo was confused as well. "I don't get it but I don't want to get suspended for a fight I didn't start." He got up.

Melek crossed her arms. "Alright but all of this is really suspicious." She closed her eyes. They each exited out of the office.

Now into the hallway, it was almost time for school to be over. They had actually been in that office for awhile before they started talking to each other like that.

"So what was that all about?" Ichigo asked.

Riina looked at Genakku. "You know, we'll have to tell you guys some other time. Genkaku and I gotta go." She said sheepishly.

Before the two of them could say anything, Riina and Genkaku were already walking away. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "Tsuki, you know what's going on?"

Tsuki was standing behind them and shook her head. "Not a clue. Though if ya ask me, I think they're aliens!"

A sigh came from both Ichigo and Melek.


	2. The Clock Strikes Ten

Minds on Edge

Chapter two: The clock strikes ten

Riina shook her head, "That was a close one, eh?" She sighed.

"What're you talking about?"

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION?!" Riina screeched. They were already inside of their house by now. They had just opened the door with their key.

"Not really." He sighed. He pushed his way past her and immediately went to the couch and slumped down. He kicked off his shoes and undid his tie.

"Do not throw that on the ground." She hissed as she closed the door and turned on the light. The kitchen was clean but the living room, alas, was still messy.

Genkaku took off his tie and put threw it on the ground. "HEY!" Riina barked.

"What? It looks better down there."

"Get your lazy butt off the couch and help me clean!" She walked over to him. She was about to grab him when she suddenly felt coldness hit. 'Not again…' She thought before she was suddenly submerged into blackness.

Three images, this time clearer. There was a woman walking down the city streets at night, she had a bag full of groceries. She also had long blonde braided hair. She passed by a store window that contained television sets.

The second image was nearly the same, the same woman was on the ground and she was dead. Red blood spilled all over the side walk. There was ringing in the background. The city clock, it chimed ten times.

Then there were men scrambling into a black van that drove off quickly into the night.

"What're you doing?" Genkaku asked seriously.

Riina blinked a few times. "What?" She looked around curiously. She was back.

"Don't what me- you're having that same vision again huh?" He said as he sat up.

"It's not a vision! It's some crazy mental problem that I have… that's all." Riina sat down on the couch next to her older brother.

"Look, you can try to tell me otherwise but I think it's a vision."

Riina placed her hands over her face and slumped forward. "Genkaku no. I'm just insane. We're both insane."

"Remember that time, five years ago?" Genkaku began.

Riina stood up from the couch. "Not that story again Genkaku." She sighed as she bent down to pick up some of the clothes laying around.

"You had a vision that I'd break my arm in a fight and the next day you told me. I didn't believe you and I went to school and ya know what happened?"

Riina didn't respond as she picked up more clothes.

"I broke my arm." He said and pointed at his right arm. "Look, it's more than just a vision. It's like some sort of future teller or something!" He explained then laid back on the couch and stared at the roof. The light from the kitchen didn't illuminate the area very well, leaving it mostly dark.

Riina began to take the clothes to the washer they had toward the back, "That wasn't a vision, it was a coincidence."

"What if it wasn't?" Genkaku stood up abruptly. He followed behind her as she took the laundry to the back where they had a garage that they never used. She opened the door and turned on the light. She ended up dropping a few articles of clothing as she walked and Genkaku meticulously picked them up after they were dropped.

They continued talking while this happened. "Think about it. You call us crazy because we have these powers, but what if they aren't a bad thing?" He said.

Riina opened the washer and dumped in the clothes. Genkaku tossed in a few as well. "Genkaku you're wrong. Look I've accepted the things we can do, but this new one…. It isn't like the others. It can't be a power. It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

Genkaku got frustrated as he took the detergent and poured some in as he started the washer. The sound of rushing water filled the dark and damp garage. "You still didn't answer my question Riina, what if your visions are real?"

Riina frowned. "Then…." She closed her eyes. "Then someone is going to die in five hours…."

* * *

Knock, knock!

"Hello." Kaede said as he opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Mirra." It was a man that was well known. He was their local doctor. Not only that, but he had the right to decide whether Kaede would be allowed to stay in his house or if he would have to stay with a medical provider.

"Evening." Kaede smiled and nodded.

"Can I come in?" The doctor took off his coat as he began to walk in knowing what Kaede's answer would be.

"Of course, let's make it quick though, Tsuki will be home any second from school." Kaede smiled and they entered the room quietly. Kaede closed the door to the cold outside and hung up the doctor's coat on a hanger.

"You are welcome to have a seat." Kaede pointed to the couch in the room and the two chairs next to it. The evening was drawing to an end, it was almost dark outside. The sun was beginning to set and the red sky shone in through the windows.

"You seem to be doing quite well Mr. Mirra." The doctor smiled. "That's great news." The doctor had a brief case full of medical equipment. He opened it to reveal neat sets of tools.

Kaede seated himself next to the doctor. "We'll see how the tests go but hopefully good."

"Alright, give me your arm." The doctor said and wrapped a restraint around the man's arm. Then he used a ball at the end of the device to pump air into it. This instrument was used to estimate blood pressure.

The device expanded around Kaede's arm and tightened his arm making it feel like the device was strangling him. But Kaede was used to this feeling and just smiled.

The doctor pressed the ball just right and the device deflated. "You have great blood pressure Mr. Mirra. As good as last time. I notice your cough has gone away." He said as he got out his stethoscope. He placed the cold metal on his chest to listen. "Nice heart beat too." The doctor said.

Kaede merely smiled.

"Alright well everything seems to be checking out. How is your weight?" The doctor asked.

"Much better." Kaede laughed a little.

"This is great news Mr. Mirra. I'll check on you in another few weeks." The doctor picked up his bag and headed toward the door.

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded. He grabbed his coat and then walked out the door. Kaede slumped into the couch and sighed as he wiped his forehead. "Few that was a close one!"

"Princess?"

"Uh oh." Kaede said and stood up quickly. Suddenly, Kaede's body turned black and bubbled strangely. Then when the blackness was no longer visible, Tsuki was actually standing there!

Kaede coughed as he hobbled out from the hallway. He used a cane to help him walk, "Princess, when did you get home?" He coughed again. "Was that the doctor?"

Tsuki sweated a little, "Uh yeah, he said he didn't need to do a check up on you today… uhh because… Well he had a meeting to go to! Or something…" She looked away. "Anyway you should get back to bed!"

Kaede coughed again. "You're probably right." He agreed and began to walk back where he came from.

Tsuki sighed again. "Oh and father?" She shouted.

"Yes?"

"I'm heading out for a bit of fresh air! I'll be back soon okay?"

"Be careful princess." He warned as he heard the door shut.

* * *

"Are you sure they went this way?" Melek asked.

"How should I know, you're the one who said they went this way!" Ichigo argued back. He calmed down quickly. He was wearing his school uniform but knowing the sun was setting soon, he had taken an extra jacket with him when he left the house with Melek. His coat was a deep red color.

Melek had on a white fluffy coat and a dark colored scarf. She frowned. "It wasn't my stupid idea to come looking for them in the first place."

"I'm sorry." Ichigo sighed lightly. "Maybe we should head back, it's starting to get cold."

They were walking down a well known street in the middle of the city. It wasn't too busy this night, a few cars passed by but no traffic. And there were only a few people out this day.

"We should at least pick up dinner while we're here." Melek suggested as she walked forward at an even pace. Her hands were cold so she had shoved them into her pockets.

Ichigo looked down at his hand, "I think they might've ate already. It's nine thirty." He said as he looked at his watch. "We can go get something for ourselves if you're hungry."

Melek shrugged. "Not really." She looked up at the male who was several inches taller, "You hungry?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and exhaled. "Nah."

"Oi! Ichigo look!" Melek suddenly shouted, the loud voice in the quiet shocked him a little. She pointed her finger across the street at the park. There were two familiar people, Riina and Genkaku! They looked like they were in a rush! They were heading the opposite direction toward city hall.

"Let's go." Ichigo said quickly and Melek nodded.

The street lights cast a pale yellow light on those who were below. They were spread out though making it hard to see the ground unless you were directly under one. Genkaku and Riina neared city hall, where there was a huge clock that would chime on the hour.

Genkaku had on a black coat and Riina had on a similar one with the same color. Truthfully, she had just borrowed one of her brother's. She didn't have any clean coats at home. She really needed to do her own laundry once in awhile. She exhaled and her breath became visible in the night air. "This is the place."

She heard a wooshing sound behind her, there was suddenly a chilly breeze. She turned around quickly to see the two from earlier. "Melek? Ichigo? What are you guys-" She was interrupted.

"Hey you guys owe us an explanation!" Melek pointed her finger.

Riina looked at her with a frown. Then she glanced quickly at Genkaku who had the same expression on his face. Riina then looked back up at the clock at City hall. It was nine thirty two. She sighed. "We can't tell you oaky."

"That's not a good explanation!" Melek demanded as she took a step closer.

Riina closed her eyes. "Genkaku, I don't think we need to say anything, convince them to leave."

Melek's mouth gaped open. "What?"

Ichigo was stunned too. "Hey all we wanted was-"

"You know they're going to realize they're being fooled by the end of tonight and come back pestering tomorrow." Genkaku sighed. His breath filling the air.

"We're not pestering!" Melek defended them.

"Just do it, they're going to get involved if they stay here any longer!" Riina commanded.

"Alright, alright." Genkaku looked at them with cold black eyes.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know what you guys are trying to pull but we just came here for some answers." He was getting impatient with them.

"Genkaku?!" Riina darted her eyes at him.

"I'm trying! They're…." Genkaku frowned. "It… it's not working on them!"

"What do you mean?!" Riina turned toward him.

There was then a chaos of all four of them arguing with each other. Their voices interrupting each other's and no one could understand the other. They got close to each other's faces, yelling louder. They argued for quite awhile until…

"Donuts anyone?" Came a muffled voice.

The group turned slowly toward the voice. It was Tsuki who was stuffing her face with donuts. There had to have been three in her mouth when she spoke so it came out muffled. "Whut?" She asked innocently as she held out the box of donuts for everyone.

"I'll take one." Genkaku walked over and grabbed one.

Riina sighed. She became more serious and less agitated. "Melek, Ichigo, I might as well tell you since it's obvious that Genkaku isn't able to control you."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked with a curious voice. He too had calmed down a bit.

Tsuki ate her donuts and looked at them suspiciously.

"Genkaku and I- have powers. As weird as it sounds." Riina rubbed her forehead. "Yeah I know it's crazy and-"

"It's not crazy." Ichigo said and stepped forward.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Melek whispered with a frown on her face. "How do you know we can trust them?"

Ichigo smiled sweetly. "If we couldn't trust them, they wouldn't have said what they just did." He replied to Riina, "We have abilities too."

Riina's eyes widened. "You guys do? What are they?" She asked anxiously.

"Super strength and speed." Melek joined in on the conversation.

"Shit just got real." Genkaku added in while eating a donut.

Riina rolled her eyes. "Well it was a nice civil conversation while it lasted." She sighed. "Genkaku over there has the ability to control minds. In case you didn't already notice." She then pointed at herself. "I have… well this weird ability to see things…" She looked down. "I don't know what to call them. I don't even know if they are real. That's why Genkaku and I came down here, to see."

"How would you be able to tell, what's happening?" Melek asked.

"In my vision… that's what Genkaku calls them, I saw a woman…" Riina began. "She was killed... or she will be killed thirty minutes from now." She looked up at the clock. "Scratch that, five minutes from now."

"Premonitions." Melek whispered.

"What?"

"Premonitions, they're visions of the future. That's what you're having." Melek crossed her arms casually.

Riina nodded. "Alright well we're just here to find out if it's real."

Genkaku nodded.

"Well I've decided," Tsuki said out of nowhere. "That you all are aliens except for me." She chewed on a donut.

"Who are you again?" Genkaku turned toward her.

"Tsuki Mirra, but the real question is, who are you?!"

"Genkaku…" He squinted. "Seriously though why the hec are you here?"

Tsuki shrugged. "I bought donuts." She mumbled.

Riina glanced around. "Genkaku!" She exclaimed. She pointed the direction near the end of the street. "That's it!" There was a van coming, all black with tinted windows. It parked at the end of the block and three men walked out of it.

She felt her heart begin to race. Was it real?

"You're not really going to wait for the woman to die right?" Melek suddenly asked.

Riina twirled toward the woman. "No, I'm not." She began to walk forward. "I'm going to stop them."

"Now we're doing business!" Tsuki fist pumped. She brought her box of donuts as well.

Genkaku shrugged. "Maybe she's meant to die. What if fate get's all screwed up or something?"

Ichigo had remained mostly quiet until now. "Would it make it right for us just to stand back and watch?" He frowned.

Genkaku stuck the rest of his donut into his mouth and shrugged. "It's not like I know her or anything."

"Genkaku stop it, let's go." Riina ordered.

The group walked forward. "What did she look like?" Ichigo asked for the details.

"Well she had long blonde braided hair. She was tall and lean." Riina described. "And those three men…" Riina began to say as they were coming to a cross section on the sidewalk, the men only twenty feet away. "Are the ones who will kill her."

Jingle!

Riina's eyes darted to her left. The men were on her right. But to her left was a woman walking out of an electronics shop and was heading their direction.

"Let's do this peacefully and-" Riina began to say as she was suddenly interrupted. Her eyes opened wide as she heard a loud booming sound! Her eyes widened further when she heard a scream from the women with long blonde braided hair who just came out of the electronics. The women fell to the ground.

Then Riina felt her face sting incredibly. Her right hand lightly touched her face, red fluid appeared on her fingers as she pulled them away. She then collapsed.

"RIINA!" Genkaku yelled.

"Get out of our way!" Yelled one of the men with a gun in his hand.

Genkaku turned toward him with anger in his eyes. His hand extended out to the man and his fingers began to close.

The man with the gun suddenly stopped running and just stood there.

The other two men also had guns and they charged past him, almost like he was nothing. Ichigo tackled one of them while Melek tackled the other. But there were more gun shots heard. A few passer byes screamed and ran for cover. "Sunshine?!" Ichigo called.

"I'm fine, are you?" She called.

They threw the guns out of their hands and pinned them down easily once the weapons were out of the picture.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered quickly.

"On the ground!" Genkaku yelled at Tsuki. Tsuki ducked down her blue eyes were wide with horror. Her box fell to the ground with a thud.

Genkaku's eyes looked behind him at Riina who was face down on the sidewalk with blood sprinkled around her. His eyes were full of fury as he turned back to the man with the gun who had shot Riina. He was full of shock and anger as he controlled the man's mind.

The man with the gun shook as he pulled up the gun near his own head.

Genkaku sneered viciously and his hand shook that was outstretched to the thug.

"What're you doing Genkaku?!" Ichigo quickly spat out. "Don't kill him!"

Everything was happening so quickly. "You'll die for what you just did." Genkaku snarled.

The thug began to shake more as his will struggled against Genkaku's the gun was now fully pointed at his temples. Sweat poured down his forehead and his eyes winced. Water dripped down from his eyes as he tried his hardest not to do what he was about to.

Genkaku frowned deeper. "You'll die." He repeated.

The thug placed his finger on the trigger and began to squeeze it.

"No!" Ichigo yelled.

"STOP!"

That last voice made Genkaku release his hand. The thug collapsed to the ground and dropped the gun at the same time. Genkaku turned back quickly. Riina stood up slowly. She had a scrape from a bullet on her cheek but was not harmed too badly.

She held unto her cut with her shaky hand. "No Genkaku. You can't kill him." She whispered.

"R-Riina." His eyes widened.

Riina smiled wearily but then the smile dropped. "Behind you!" She yelled.

The thug who had collapsed to the ground now stood up and held the gun with both of his hands. Ichigo was about to move but then the thug pointed the gun at him.

"Anyone makes a move and I'll shoot them!" The thug threatened.

Riina swallowed. "Look just put the gun-"

He pointed the gun at her. "I said don't make any movements!" He yelled. "If you speak again I'll shoot you!"

Riina was panting a little from the stress. She looked at Genkaku and ever so slightly she nodded her head.

Genkaku locked eyes with a citizen across the street. The citizen was a male in his mid twenties. He froze a second then he shouted, "Hey you!"

The thug was distracted and pointed his gun at the civilian, "What the-" The thug was suddenly pinned down my Ichigo who was now fast enough to stop the thug without anybody being in immediate danger from the gun.

The other thug got up and Genkaku locked eyes with him and the man fell back down and put his hands behind his head.

"Tsuki, go get help." Riina ordered.

Tsuki nodded and ran to one of the shops as fast as she could. "Everyone keep it up, we got 'em under control." Riina said aloud and ran to the blonde woman who was on the sidewalk many feet away. She was shaking pretty badly but Riina smiled seeing that she hadn't been shot.

"Are you alright?" Riina asked quickly.

The woman got up a little shaky. "Yes… yes I'm fine."

Then there was the sound of the clock chiming- ten times.

* * *

"Alright am I the only one who's confused?" Tsuki said while she sat anxiously on the couch.

The light from the kitchen flickered a little then remained steady. Ichigo held closely unto Melek who was trembling slightly from the incident- though she refused to show it and had a scowl on her face.

Genkaku sat next to Tsuki and rubbed his forehead in thought. Sweat pouring from his body. No sound came from the house except for their light breathing and Riina pacing in front of them. She had already addressed her wound which wasn't so bad thankfully, it was just a scrape.

She untied her tie and tossed it on the ground. The moonlight came in through the living room window but most of the yellow warm light came from the kitchen lights. Riina continued to pace. She closed her eyes and exhaled. "That woman was supposed to die tonight. We saved her." She whispered.

"We know that much." Tsuki said and drew her knees close to her chest.

"We arrived at the scene where the first thug shot off a bullet and shouted for us to get out of the way. The bullet missed the woman and scraped me in the process." Riina explained. "Genkaku thought I was fatally injured as well as the woman from across the sidewalk because she had also collapsed. But really we had only collapsed from shock." She placed her hands on her hips and stopped pacing. "Genkaku then took action and mind controlled the first thug telling Tsuki to get down in the process."

They were all in Riina's house in the living room. All of them a little shakin by the looks of it too. "Then Ichigo and Melek wrestled the guns out of the two other thugs. Meanwhile, citizens run for cover. Genkaku almost makes the thug kill himself but then I get up and tell him to stop. The thug get's back up quickly and threatens us, while Genkaku is distracted and looking at me who is the opposite direction from the thug."

"What I am wondering is why Genkaku didn't mind control the thug again." Tsuki asked what was on everyone's minds.

But Riina and Genkaku both knew the answer of this. "Genkaku needs eyes contact to be able to control someone's mind. And he can only control one person's mind at one time. So back to the story." She paced again. "I nodded to Genkaku, signaling him to take action. He took over the mind of someone across the street whom he did have eye contact with and made a distraction! Then Ichigo was able to take action since the thug was now unaware. Ichigo took him down but in the process left the other thug out in the open. Lastly, Genkaku took control of that thug and made him lay down."

Riina wiped some sweat off her brow. "No matter how confusing it sounds, we actually worked pretty well together." She smiled wearily. No doubt all of them were exhausted. "And we saved the woman…" She repeated.

The group took little comfort in that. Soon enough they had all left and it was just Riina and Genkaku in the house. Riina sighed as she headed to her room. "I'm getting sleepy." She said. "I'm going to bed." Genkaku didn't say a word as she traveled off.

* * *

Supernatural beings:

Riina Asuka:

Age: 16

Powers: Precognition/ Unknown

Negative part: May stay out of her senses for several seconds

Genkaku Asuka:

Age: 17

Powers: Mind control/ Unknown

Negative part: Has to have eye contact to use, will not work on other supernatural beings

Ichigo Kurosaki:

Age: 17

Powers: Strength/Speed

Negative: Unknown

Melek Kurosaki:

Age: 16

Powers: Strength/Speed

Negative: Unknown

Tsuki Mirra:

Age: 16

Powers: Able to clone/ Unknown

Negative: Can only clone those she has seen

Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Age: 16

Powers: Unknown

Negative: Unknown


	3. Joining Forces

Minds on Edge

Chapter three: Joining forces

"Here, catch!" Came a cheery voice. The baseball left the woman's hands and fell instantly to the ground. She stared down at it sadly.

Today was surprisingly warm, it felt like it was summer again out in the play field. They had physical education three times a week. This meant they would go outside to the play field, a grassy field with two goal nets for soccer, and they would practice different sports or run around the perimeter of the field.

Tsuki sighed as she kicked the ball lightly. "Stupid thing." She muttered.

"Mr. Asuka!" Called the coach, who happened to be a very strong willed female. "Get off your rear end and help your partner!" She demanded.

Genkaku was laying down in the field, napping. He sometimes managed to get away with it but other times it took too much energy to oppose. He stood up and stretched his arms. Everyone was in gym clothes since the school uniforms were not very flexible.

The boys wore a white polo that didn't have buttons so he couldn't un button the top. And black shorts that went to the knees. The girl's were exactly the same except their shorts were a little- shorter. And their sleeves were shorter too. He envied them, he wanted to take off his shirt all together but that would get him in trouble like last time. Still it was too hot to wear all of this clothing, he thought.

The sun shone brightly off the vivid green field. It was one of the few things that wasn't changing color yet. The trees that surrounded the area were yellow and red and some of their leaves blew into the field blocking out the green grass. He wasn't a fan of colder weather and liked this warm weather a lot just not all the articles of clothing he had to wear. On top of that the guys were required to wear long sock that reminded him of nerd's socks.

Genkaku stretched his arms and groaned a little. He walked over to his partner, which the Coach matched them together based on who needed help, so he would do just that. Her name was Tsuki, from last night.

He bent down and picked up the baseball in his hand. He smiled, "Having trouble, eh?"

Tsuki crossed her arms. "No! I just- just…" She couldn't think of any good lies.

Genkaku tossed the ball into the air and caught it. "I'll show ya." He said and walked behind her. Tsuki began to turn around but he held unto her shoulders.

"Now what're gonna do is put this leg back."

Tsuki yelped as she felt her right leg be moved backwards for her. She nearly fell over. "Hey!" She shouted. Then she felt his large hands on her shoulders again.

"Twist like this." He moved her body accordingly. "And move your left leg up a little."

Tsuki frowned from this grubby man touchin all up on her but she was determined to get this right. She focused.

"Now," He said and placed the ball into her right hand. "Draw back your arm." He guided it using his hand.

"Ow!" She yelped and tore her hand away. "How far do you want my arm to go back?!"

"If you'd move your shoulder blade it wouldn't be painful." He sighed.

Tsuki huffed. "Okay." She then drew her arm back.

"When you get ready to move forward, you're going to need momentum." He said. "Lift your left leg up and lean on your right. Then move your body forward." He walked out from behind her and picked up his glove that was on the ground.

He jogged several feet away and turned around. "Alright go ahead."

"Uh, that was a lot of steps to remember." She was frozen in the throwing position like a statue. "I think I forgot!" She sweated.

"No you didn't I told you just two second ago. Let it come naturally." He said and held out the glove. "Aim and fire."

"But I- I" She whimpered. Then she scowled. "Alright, aim and fire!" She looked more concentrated and now filled with confidence. "FIRE!" She screeched and thrust her right arm forward. She did all the right steps but she forgot the most important one, letting of the ball…

She fell into the ground harshly. Even Genkaku cringed a little. He jogged over and dropped his glove on the way. "Hey you okay?" He knelt down next to the woman.

She got up on her knees and looked down at her wrist which was bruised. It was purple black in an area about the size of a quarter. She suddenly got an intense sad face. "Ow…" She muttered. Then she touched it with her left hand. "OW!"

"Don't touch it, idiot!" Genkaku retorted. He grabbed her left wrist to keep her from touching it again which she was bound to do.

"Me, the idiot?! Who told me to lounge forward!"

"You're supposed to let go of the ball!" Genkaku huffed.

"Well you forgot to tell me that part!" She winced at her wrist.

Genkaku sighed. "Alright come on," He said and stood up. "We'll walk ya to the nurse's office and get ya some ice or somethin."

"I don't think I can walk." Her eyes were watery.

"Oh please you only injured your wrist." He scoffed and crossed his arms. 'Actually, she's pretty cute and this would give me a reason to touch her body in a totally acceptable way…' He thought. "On second thought, I better carry you."

Tsuki squealed as she was lifted up. Her legs swung back and forth. "I didn't want to be picked up by you!" She screeched. "Put me down you perv!"

Genkaku growled. "Who did you want to pick you up?" He didn't even know why he was asking.

"I don't know, maybe one of those hunks over there playing baseball!" She shouted.

Genkaku rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll just drop you."

Tsuki felt her body begin to fall. "AHK!" She squealed.

Genkaku smirked, "Heh you totally fell for it."

Tsuki opened her eyes to see she was still in his arms and not on the ground. She wriggled impatiently. "You shoulda dropped me!" She wriggled more.

"Would you stop already?!" He yelled and tried to not let her go because of how badly she was squirming.

"No- never!" She retorted and squirmed more. By now they had half of the class' attention with their shouting.

"Stop making a fuss and just come with me." He huffed.

"Why are you insisting?! You're some sort of pedophile!" She screamed.

Genkaku growled. "I don't know why I was trying to be nice. Here, fend for yourself." He placed her on the ground.

Tsuki was now on the grass and looked around the man toward the many people staring. "You really caused a scene." She whispered.

"ME?!" He shouted. "I'm leaving." He said quickly and turned the other way.

"Wait don't leave me like this!"

Genkaku turned around frustrated, this time getting close to her face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME WOMAN?!"

Tsuki looked away and wiped her subtle tears away very obviously. "I don't know."

Genkaku sighed. He picked up the woman for the second time. "Let's just go to the nurse's office."

Tsuki nodded. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Genkaku was already taking them several feet away and clearly didn't ask for permission but went anyway. The class was just glad the distraction was over.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied. 'This wasn't worth it.' He thought to himself.

"Wonder what that was all about." Riina questioned out loud in a whisper. She turned back to her partner. Wait- where did he go? She sighed. 'Why did I have to get the difficult partner. I better go look for him.' She thought and dropped her glove on the ground.

Ichigo and Melek were partners and watched as their acquaintances went away one at a time.

Ichigo caught the baseball that Melek threw. "Looks like they're doing something important." He mumbled. He threw the ball back.

Melek caught it. "Yeah. You know we should go pretend to do something too. This is boring." She threw the ball back.

"You've already skipped this class twice." He sighed as he caught the baseball. "I can't let you do that again."

Melek shrugged. "It's not like my grade will change that much."

Ichigo threw her the ball. "I'm still not letting you leave."

Melek sighed lightly.

* * *

"How many of them are there?"

Genkaku walked past the open door to the teacher's lounge. He wasn't paying attention to what they were saying really. He looked down at Tsuki who insisted on walking on her own. She was several inches shorter than him.

"When do you want me to exterminate them?"

Genkaku stopped at that. He was right next to the door that was opened just a little. Tsuki stopped walking when she noticed Genkaku had.

She approached him. "What's-"

Genkaku covered her mouth. "Shh…" He got closer to the door, releasing her mouth to which she crossed her arms with attitude. He turned his ear toward the door.

"As soon as possible. As a matter of fact, there are two of them heading to the nurses office down the hall."

Genkaku frowned and took a step back but it was already too late. The door opened to reveal one of the suspicious voices. It was a man in a black and white suit and black tie. His dark hair was smoothed down to his head. He wore clear glasses. He smiled as he closed the door behind him.

He was an inch or two taller than Genkaku. He smiled eerily. "Hello you two."

Genkaku's eyes widened. "Tsuki step back." He used his hand to motion her back a little. Genkaku looked at the man in the eyes and focused his mind control powers.

"I'm sorry Mr. Asuka but that won't work on me."

Genkaku's mouth gaped open. 'How did he-' He thought when suddenly his hand was being held. The hand that held his was shaking a little, small and warm though. Genkaku looked down. Tsuki had wide eyes as she stared at the man.

"Gen-Genkaku, we- we have to-" She trembled more.

Genkaku frowned and looked back up at the man. "Who the hell are you?"

The man slid off his glasses and put them into his pocket. His eyes began to change color from a friendly brown to a glowing red. "Heh. Consider me your death sentence."

Genkaku growled. "Bring it on."

"This way!" Tsuki tugged Genkaku's arm quickly.

"Hey!" He shouted but the man snatched unto Genkaku at once. Genkaku got his hand out of Tsuki's then punched the man square in the face but the man merely smiled like he felt nothing.

"My turn." The guy said and hit Genkaku back, only this time Genkaku barreled backwards and hit the wall. His body dented into it and the wall cracked. He coughed up some blood.

"GENKAKU!" Tsuki yelled. She ran toward him.

"You can run next to him, it won't matter. You two aren't going anywhere." The man said and cracked his knuckles.

Tsuki did something strange at that second, she jumped at Genkaku who was still indented into the wall. Her arms wrapped around his neck area and suddenly, the two of them were falling backwards! They fell into a classroom that was behind the thick wall.

Tsuki panted but didn't move even though she was on top of Genkaku. Genkaku's eyes were wide. Blood trickled down from his bottom lip. "T-Tsuki what just happened?" He coughed again.

Tsuki got off of his chest with blush on her face. "We went through the wall." She whispered.

Genkaku sat up slowly. "I could tell but how?"

She didn't have time to explain as the wall was suddenly being pounded down.

* * *

'Where did he go?' Riina sighed as she stepped inside of the building. Her eyes didn't adjust very well and the hallway was dark to her. It was so bright outside it was no wonder her eyes weren't adjusting quickly to the indoor light.

'There!' Riina's eyes widened. There was a flash of white hair that just turned the corner. No, he didn't merely turn the corner he was running for some reason. Riina extended her hand. "Hey wait!" She exclaimed and ran after him.

The floor was slick as she made it to the corner so she slid all the way to the wall before she regained traction and was able to keep running in the direction of the white haired boy. He had turned yet another corner when Riina had a frown on her face. 'Is it really that hard to stop?' She questioned.

* * *

"He's coming!" Tsuki exclaimed.

Genkaku frowned. "Good I'll kill him." He began to stand up.

"No! You don't understand! He has super human strength! You'll get crushed." She said and stood up next to him.

Genkaku looked at her. "Fine, we'll resort to other measures."

He ran to the back of the class room, "Come on Tsuki." He said in a rush. They both crouched in the corner.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

Genkaku heard the wall begin to collapse. "Don't say a word when he comes through. Stay quiet, trust me." He said and placed his hand on Tsuki's shoulder. He closed his eyes. "Grab unto me, don't let go till I say."

Tsuki nodded and grabbed unto him, in a hugging position.

The wall was knocked down. The man walked in and popped his neck. Then he smiled. "I know you're in here." He said. "The class room door never opened, I would have heard it. So you must be in here."

The man walked through the small class room and threw desks and chairs out of his way with ease. Tsuki flinched when she heard the loud crashing sounds. He laughed as he was only a foot away from them. He turned away. "Alright come out now kiddies."

He waited there for a second. "You two don't get it do you? I know everything about you two. Ms. Mira, you have two abilities. The ability to clone and the ability to morph your molecular structure so you can pass through solid matter at will." He put his hand in the air. "But, you can only clone people you have seen before and you cannot pass through more than one solid object at once. You have to take a sixty second break before you can do so again."

He went over to the teacher's desk and crushed it easily with one blow. "Mr. Asuka, you have mind control abilities and one more. You have the ability to turn invisible. That's why I know you two are in here somewhere… if you don't come out now, I'll set the whole classroom on fire."

Suddenly someone jumped through the opening in the wall. It was a kid? He stuck out his hand. "Freeze." He said in a cold tone. Ice spewed from his hand and instantly froze the man who was there. He walked in, the light illuminated his back.

Then jumped in another person, Riina! "Hey what's going on-" She stopped.

"Everyone come out now. The ice will not last long." He commanded.

Genkaku stood up, his body became visible along with Tsuki's. They both ran out of the opening in the wall. Riina followed them as well. They all ran down the hallway.

"What the hec?!" Riina said panting a little from all the running that she was doing.

"We need to get out of here." The boy said.

"What're you saying?" Riina asked quickly. "Who was that guy?"

"There's no time to answer your questions, we need to get away from this place as soon as possible." He said and turned the corner, everyone followed suit.

"Wait, what about Ichigo and Melek?!" Riina stopped.

* * *

"Who the hec are these guys?!" Melek shouted. They were playing baseball when all the sudden these guys in suits surrounded them and jumped at them trying to kill them! The other students naturally ran away so it was just Ichigo and Melek now. They were getting beat up severely to say the least.

Each of the men had the same speed and strength as her and her brother.

For now they pulled back and just watched as the men taunted them. "I don't know." Ichigo responded and wiped his mouth which had been bleeding. His arms were also bleeding a little, and his shirt was torn. He had taken on most of them, protecting Melek from them.

But Melek wanted to help and got hurt in the process. They stared with anger in their eyes.

"Freeze." Came a solemn voice. Suddenly three of the men were instantly frozen.

Ichigo now saw the potential because he wasn't so outnumbered. He charged at one of them. Melek did the same.

But there were still two men left.

"Genkaku no!" Riina yelled.

But it was too late. Genkaku had already tackled one of the men. He had the man in a choke hold.

"How do you like that?" Genkaku grumbled squeezing tighter, his teeth clenched together tightly.

Ichigo finally finished off his guy, finished off as in- knocked him out. He stood up panting heavily.

"Idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Melek called out to Genkaku. She was having trouble with her own guy and she had super strength, Genkaku didn't stand a chance.

The man finally got a grip on Genkaku and threw him off.

Ichigo sighed, "I got it." He appeared next to the guy and slammed his elbow into the guy's side. The guy spat out blood and was then rendered unconscious.

The last guy was taken care of by the young boy as well. He froze him like the others.

Ichigo wiped sweat from his forehead and walked over to Genkaku and stuck out his hand. "Not bad." He smiled.

Genkaku smirked and used Ichigo's help. "Yeah it'd be easier if I had your strength." He laughed a little.

"We've got to get out of here." Riina repeated what the boy had said earlier.

"Where are we going to go?" Tsuki asked.

"My home I guess?" Riina shrugged.

"Alright." The boy nodded

* * *

"Who were those guys?" Riina asked as soon as all of them were outside of their home. They were all sitting on the lawn or like Genkaku, were laying down on the grass taking a nap…

"Centas. They're genetically engineered beings. They have super strength and speed." The boy answered.

"How do you know this?" Riina asked.

"I've been observing them. Unfortunately my information is limited. They, however, have loads of information on us."

"Do you think they know where we live?" Melek asked. She was concerned about her family at home.

"I don't think- I know. They know where each of us lives." He closed his eyes.

"We have to go-" Ichigo said and stood up but was interrupted.

"Stop!" The boy commanded. "It doesn't matter where you are or what you do, if they want to harm your family then they'll do so. They have an army, we're no match for their numbers."

"I'm not going to just stand by and watch!" Ichigo yelled.

"Your family is safe for now. If they were what the enemy was after, then they'd be gone already." The boy said.

"Who are you?" Riina looked at him seriously.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He answered quickly.

Riina stood up and took a deep breath. "Alright everyone I think we should all just take it easy and try to figure out what these centas want."

"They want us dead." Genkaku spoke up. His eyes were closed so they all assumed he was asleep but apparently not. "I overheard their conversation. They said that they wanted us killed."

"My best guess would be that it has something to do with our powers." Riina said and exhaled deeply. "The trouble is, if they have an army like Toshiro say-"

"Hitsugaya to you." He interrupted.

"If they have an army like HITSUGAYA, says they do. Then we're doomed no matter what!" Riina finished her sentence. "Think about it. Ichigo and Melek are the only ones who could have fighting powers. They could take down two maybe three at best though. Then the rest of us, we have defensive powers." Riina looked at Toshiro. "I don't know about your powers but they seem to be fighting like Melek's and Ichigo's."

She paced in front of the group. "We wouldn't stand a chance either way. We could barely fight off seven of them." She sighed.

"You can't give up that easily, Riina." Tsuki spoke up. "I mean, if we join forces and-"

"And what, there's nothing we can do!" Riina yelled.

The wind blew past them, moving the trees and blades of grass on the lawn.

"Tsuki's right. At least if we join forces we can fight off a few of them at a time." Ichigo said.

A few of the group members nodded their heads.

"We should train. I know for a fact that our powers can grow, mine have." Toshiro said.

Tsuki smiled, "Hec yeah! Then we can get stronger and kick all their butts!"

"Well what do you say, Riina?" Ichigo smiled.

Riina looked at the group and nodded her head a little.

* * *

Supernatural Beings:

Riina Asuka:

Age: 16

Powers: Precognition/ Unknown

Negative part: May stay out of her senses for several seconds

Genkaku Asuka:

Age: 17

Powers: Mind control/ Invisibility, able to make another person invisible with him

Negative part: Has to have eye contact to use, will not work on other supernatural beings. Cannot stay invisible for long periods of time

Ichigo Kurosaki:

Age: 17

Powers: Strength/Speed

Negative: Can become tired easily

Melek Kurosaki:

Age: 16

Powers: Strength/Speed

Negative: Can become tired easily

Tsuki Mirra:

Age: 16

Powers: Able to clone/ Shift through matter, able to allow someone to shift with her

Negative: Can only clone those she has seen/ can only shift matter one time in a minute

Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Age: 16

Powers: Ice user/Unknown

Negative: Unknown

* * *

My sister brought up an interesting point- "Why didn't the Centa (the guy in the suit) just open the classroom door instead of breaking down the wall?"

-.-' I didn't think of that... *shot*


	4. Training

Minds on Edge

Chapter four: Training

"How bout now?!" Tsuki huffed.

"Nope." Genkaku sighed as he laid down on his bed reading a magazine.

Tsuki screamed. Which in turn made Genkaku jump in shock. He sat up, "Hey! Don't scare me like that!" He barked. They were inside of his room which was clean thanks to Riina. He laid back down and opened his now crumbled magazine to continue reading.

Tsuki sighed. "You don't know how hard this is!" She huffed. She poked his arm again. "Did I go through you yet?"

"Obviously not."

Tsuki and Genkaku had been training together that day. It was the weekend and there had been no signs of the Centas. Everything felt like it was back to normal actually. Well besides them training with each other using their powers…

Tsuki was trying her hardest to use her shifting through mass technique to make it through a person's skin. But it was much more complex than Tsuki knew and before long she was struck over and over by failure. See, Genkaku had thought of an idea on how to use her defensive powers as an attack.

It was actually a very gruesome idea. She was to make it through the person only half way, materialize her hand and do some damage like pulling out their lungs. Tsuki had cringed at the idea at first but how would she be able to protect her father from these dangerous people if she didn't?

The process would be complicated. She'd have to dematerialize to make it through the matter, then she'd have to rematerialize and dematerialize as she pulled out on a changing frequency. And this is why it was so difficult to even think about doing.

Tsuki tried again, poking him in the arm in another failed attempt. "How about now?" She repeated.

"Nope." He said and flipped a magazine page.

"Well," Tsuki leaned back and crossed her arms. "How is your training going?"

"Hm?" He didn't move his eyes away from the magazine.

"You were supposed to be trying to control my mind!" She reminded with a pouty face.

Genkaku sighed. "Well, tell me if you feel like you're being mind controlled."

Tsuki nodded, "Okay!" She then paused. "Wait… that doesn't make any sense."

"Hm." Genkaku mumbled.

"What're you looking at anyway?!" She said and snatched the magazine from his hands.

"HEY!" He shouted. "Don't look at it!"

Tsuki stuck out her tongue. "Why not?"

"Because I said so!" He growled and jumped off of his bed and reached for the magazine.

Suddenly his door opened. Riina walked in and leaned against the wall. "How's the training going?"

Tsuki frowned, "It's not going anywhere! I've been practicing for fifteen minutes straight!"

Suddenly Genkaku grabbed the magazine from her with a smirk. Tsuki huffed and tried to get it back but Genkaku hung it above her head, well above her reach. Even when she jumped, she wasn't tall enough to reach it.

"Heh, shorty." Genkaku smirked again.

"Guys cut it out. And Tsuki, it's going to take a lot more than fifteen minutes to get the training right." Riina sighed and stuck her hands into her pockets. She was wearing casual clothing, a short sleeved hoodie that was black and dark blue skinny jeans. Genkaku was wearing very ordinary clothes, a graphic tee and baggy black pants. Tsuki was a lot more proper and wore a pretty blue blouse with a green cardigan and with white sequined pants.

Tsuki forgot all about their training. "Riina, what's in those magazines that he reads?" She was clearly upset that she didn't get to see it.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Riina closed her eyes. "Alright, I'm heading back out, could you guys try to train?" She asked politely and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She went down the hall to the other three who were training together. They were outside and Riina could see them clearly through the open door. The house was warm and so she decided to keep the door open to let in the cool air. She walked out into the sunlight and had to squint because of how bright it was.

"I'm back." She announced casually.

"Heh, believe it or not we made some progress." Melek smiled as she crossed her arms.

"Really?" Riina smiled. "That's great news! What happened?"

"We were timing how quickly Ichigo and I could run around the entire house sub division here, which Hitsugaya said that the perimeter was one mile long. Anyway, our first times were about 1.8 seconds. We have been working at it and cut that time down to 1.7 seconds." Melek said proudly.

Toshiro had a stop watch in his hand.

"Uhm… is that a big improvement?" Riina asked and smiled sheepishly.

Hitsugaya answered. "It's a difference of one hundred miles per hour." He said casually. "They were going just under mach three. In plain terms, the fastest they have gone has been 2,100 miles per hour."

Riina's mouth parted open, "Whoa, then that is a difference for sure."

He avoided eye contact as Riina asked him a question as well.

"Hitsugaya, how have you been doing?" She asked.

"None of your business." He retorted.

"He has expanded his freezing to about fifteen feet. The ice has lasted three minutes before it melts." Ichigo answered Riina.

"Hey!" Toshiro yelled at him.

Riina smiled. "Alright then, this is all great!"

"What about you?" Ichigo asked casually. He wore a buttoned up blue shirt and grey pants, while Melek wore a pretty outfit of a white sweater that had a v neck and underneath that a brown under shit. Along with dark brown pants that fit her well.

Riina rubbed her left shoulder with her right hand. Her hand gracefully swept over her flaming tattoo. "Uh… well…" She looked down at the ground. "It's… going great." She lied.

The group could catch a hint.

"I'll just go and keep practicing!" She said quickly and ran back into the house, "You guys keep up the good work!"

"Poor thing." Melek said and shook her head. "She only has the power of precognition. She can't control that. And no way is it meant for battle."

"We should continue." Hitsugaya dropped the topic all together.

* * *

"Everyone!" Riina shouted. "I bought some power aid from the store! And there's some water too!"

"Well how bout a break, Sunshine?" Ichigo smiled. "I mean we have been working all morning."

"Yeah, well we could use one." She nodded and began to run inside. "Race ya." She laughed.

They both made it to the table at the same time, in a flash of light. Riina squinted from the air pressure hitting her. She blinked a few times. "Any way, here ya guys go." She said and placed the options out on the table. It was a small table that she didn't own, Toshiro had brought one over for the group for the breaks.

"I'll go get Genkaku and Tsuki." Riina said and jogged down the hallway. Toshiro meanwhile grabbed a water bottle and walked back outside underneath the cool shade of a tree. Ichigo grabbed a power aid and Melek grabbed a water bottle.

They both undid the caps and took in a well deserved gulp. But a polite one at that. Riina walked down the hallway and found herself in front of her brother's room. She didn't bother knocking and just barged in. "Hey you guys wanna take a bre-" She stopped mid sentence.

She tried not to jump to conclusions but there was Genkaku on top of Tsuki, though Tsuki was struggling harshly against him with a red face screaming out, "Pervert, pervert!"

Riina inhaled and then exhaled and then began as softly as she could muster, "Genkaku, why are you on top of Tsuki?"

Genkaku looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'd never try to pull anything like that on her, she's too childish." He got up and swiftly grabbed the magazine from Tsuki's grasp.

Her face burned red, "Yeah well you're a pervert for looking at those naked women! What's wrong with you?! Are you some sort of WILD animal?!" She screeched.

Genkaku frowned as he turned away with his arms folded. "Yeah whatever, you wouldn't be able to understand, being the baby you are."

"I AM NOT A BABY!" Tsuki yelled, flailing her arms around.

Nearbye, Genkaku stuk out his tongue. Riina hissed, "Genkaku stop it!" She yelled. "Okay look, I just came in here to see if you guys needed a break."

"Yes!" They both said angrily at the same time and stormed out of the room.

While everyone sat at the table and chatted, Riina went to her room for a short time and stared at herself in her vanity mirror. She frowned a little. Red hair, red eyes, she was far from normal looking but she didn't have a power like the rest of them. She had no way to defend herself and this made her angry... would she ever find out her second power?

Everyone had two, maybe she didn't. Melek and Ichigo were super strong and fast! Tsuki, she was able to pass through matter and disguise herself. Genkaku was able to mind control people and he was also able to turn invisible. She...she had the most uncontrollable and useless, in her opinoin, power. She was able to sometimes see little slivers of the future.

She wasn't able to control it, she'd see the future only sometimes and usually the events were something she had no control over, like the clock striking twelve at midnight. It was useless, why would she ever need to see that? The only useful predictions she'd had were once when she was really young and just the other day when they saved that lady...

She glared at the reflection in the mirror. She... was useless...

* * *

"So here's the plan," Riina instructed, as she always did when she was in front of the group. She had somehow taken her place as a leader of some sorts though she'd never consider herself as such. "Hitsugaya said he knows where one Centa went off to because he tracked it for a little bit, so we're going to follow the trail and see where it leads us!"

"You really didn't need to explain it, it's not like it's a difficult plan to remember." Genkaku reminded her.

Riina frowned, "Whatever, let's just go."

Hitsugaya was the first to head out the door. They had been practicing all day and the only ones who had made progress were him and the Kurosakis. It was night by now, they had all agreed it'd be easier to sneek up on one of the Centas at night than in the day.

Tsuki sighed as she rolled off the couch. "What if we don't find a Centa and we spend hours searching? That sounds so boring!"

Genkaku picked up her body off the floor and placed her down on her feet, "Stop complaining already."

"Make me!" She shouted back.

Ichigo was the one to stop the fight this time, "Come on guys, let's just go." He said wearily. He really expected the two of them to be more mature about this.

Melek gave a nod to that, she had no idea why the two of them argued all the time. She exited the house second, then Ichigo and the two trouble makers glaring at each other. And Riina was last. She didn't bother to lock the door.

* * *

Supernatural Beings:

Riina Asuka:

Age: 16

Powers: Precognition/ Unknown

Negative part: May stay out of her senses for several seconds

Genkaku Asuka:

Age: 17

Powers: Mind control/ Invisibility, able to make another person invisible with him

Negative part: Has to have eye contact to use, will not work on other supernatural beings. Cannot stay invisible for long periods of time

Ichigo Kurosaki:

Age: 17

Powers: Strength/Speed

Negative: Can become tired easily

Melek Kurosaki:

Age: 16

Powers: Strength/Speed

Negative: Can become tired easily

Tsuki Mirra:

Age: 16

Powers: Able to clone/ Shift through matter, able to allow someone to shift with her

Negative: Can only clone those she has seen/ can only shift matter one time in a minute

Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Age: 16

Powers: Ice user/Unknown

Negative: Unknown


End file.
